Slave
by browncoat61
Summary: Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry
1. Chapter 1 Ribbons

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

* * *

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **_The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.

* * *

**Ribbons**

The young woman blinked her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness. She could see that she was lying on a mattress under a circle of bright light. She blinked a few times and squinted to get her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She sat up in the bed and went to stand up. When she walked away from the mattress she encountered a barrier a few feet away. She then stood back to better take in her surroundings and noticed that the area beyond the circle of light was totally pitch dark. She reached out with one hand to test the barrier again, but stopped when she saw her arm. She looked at her arm as if she had never seen it before. When she looked down at the rest of her body, she saw that she was only wearing a thin tee shirt and a flimsy pair of panties. Her breathing rate increased and was starting to panic. She touched her breasts and opened the top of the shirt to look inside. She made a strangled sound and staggered back a step.

"H-how? I-I'm a..."

"Ah, I see that you're finally awake. Good, now we can begin."

Interrupted by the voice, she turned around to face where it was coming from but couldn't see anything past the circle. Her attention was drawn to an object being tossed into the circle. As it rolled closer, she could see that it was a brass ring that had several ribbons wrapped around it. The ring rolled to her feet and the ribbons started unwrapping themselves. Her instincts were telling her that this could be something she wouldn't like, but she was transfixed by the display of magic in front of her. The ribbons splayed out to the side and lifted the ring so that it was positioned directly in front of her face. Looking closer at the ring, she could see a threaded stud angling off the bottom of it. Without any warning, the ribbons shot towards her and wrapped themselves around her arms, her torso, the sides of her head, her waist, and all the way down her legs. When she opened her mouth to scream the ring hinged in half, inserted itself behind her teeth, and resumed its circular shape thus forcing her jaw wide open. The ribbons repositioned her arms behind her back and the ones on her legs tied her ankles to her thighs thus forcing her into a kneeling position. Even though the ribbons looked and felt like silk, they had the strength and seeming solidity of steel. She tried to struggle against her bonds, but the ribbons didn't budge.

"My, my, my, we are in trouble now, aren't we?"

The girl looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a man step into the light. He made his way to where she was kneeling on the floor and crouched right in front of her. The girl looked at him with a mixture of fear and quite a bit of anger in her eyes because she recognized him. The man returned her glare with a lopsided grin. She tried to speak, but with her jaw forced all the way open the sound that came out was nearly unintelligible.

"Aurghr?"

"Yes, it's me, but you'll soon be calling me by another name. Now, before we get started, there's a few things I have to do first to prepare you. I apologize in advance, but what I do next is going to be one of the few occasions where I am going to cause you a bit of pain, so brace yourself."

Before she could react, he grabbed her tongue, stretched it out slightly, and impaled it on a stud that jutted out from the bottom of the ring. The girl screamed in pain and struggled against her bonds, but it was all to no avail. The ring had a healing charm on it, so her pain was short lived. The man screwed a tiny flat disk into the top of the stud. It was very small, but it kept her from pulling her tongue off the stud.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ignoring the glare he received, he conjured a small jar. "Your tongue is completely healed now, so that piercing will stay open permanently. Your mouth is going to be open for a while, so I have to smear on some of this salve to keep your mouth from drying out. It will also act as a..._ahem_...lubricant for what we're going to do later." The girl paled at the implications of what was just said. The man scooped a bit of salve from the jar and started covering her lips, tongue, and the inside of her mouth.

Once he was done, he vanished the jar and then conjured a set of plastic tubes. "There's one more thing we need to do before we begin. I'm going to have to insert these tubes into your nose. They are charmed to follow your nasal passages and go down your windpipe. The tubes will enable you to breathe if your throat is blocked for an extended period of time. It's not going to be painful like having your tongue pierced, but it does tickle like hell when it goes down."

The charmed tubes rose as if they were snakes and her eyes widened as they started going into her sinuses. She tried shaking her head side to side trying to dislodge them, but they continued to insert themselves. All this time she was screaming, squealing, and struggling but couldn't stop the tubes from being inserted. When the cross piece reached her nose, the tubes settled in her throat and the tickling sensations stopped. After taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she looked back up at the man with hatred in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I did tell you that it was going to tickle. Hmmm, now then, I wonder, what shall we do first?" He scratched his chin as he looked her over. He grinned broadly and stood right in front of the kneeling girl. "I know just the thing we need to do first."

The look in the girl's eyes turned from hatred to shock as the man started sliding out of his boxer shorts. She whimpered in a bit of fear as she was able to see the full length of his cock right in front of her eyes. She tried leaning back away from him, but the man grabbed the back of her head with one hand and using his other, guided his cock into her open mouth. She started squealing and screaming in protest, but was soon silenced as his cock completely filled her mouth. Her eyes nearly bulged out as she felt his cock reach the back of her throat but she didn't gag. Instead, she was astonished to feel herself reflexively swallowing. When had every bit of his penis down her throat and he could feel her breath in his pubic hairs, he tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"It's wonderful seeing you like this, my little cocksucker. You feel what your throat is doing right now? I could tell you really don't want to please me, but since I've got my cock so deep down your throat, your swallowing is going to suck me off like you've been doing it for years. I think I'll leave you like this for a little while. You'll like that, won't you little cocksucker?"

She couldn't respond, so she narrowed her eyes in hatred. She tried moving her jaw around hoping she could collapse the ring and bite him, but the ring held solid.

"I can feel your jaw moving around slightly. What were you hoping to do, bite me? That ring is perfectly solid and is not going anywhere until I'm finished with your mouth and moving on to other orifices."

The girl tried to whimper at his declaration, but couldn't make a sound. After leaving his cock completely buried in her throat for a few minutes, he grabbed her head and started moving in and out slowly. Pulling his cock out halfway, the man slowly inserted it in again, grinning the whole time. He continued fucking her mouth and throat for about five minutes until he felt himself reaching his climax. Grabbing the back of her head, he slammed every last bit of his cock in her mouth as he started pouring semen down her throat. Her eyes went wide as she felt the hot seed spilling down her throat and was surprised at how long his orgasm lasted. After what seemed like a full minute, he finally stopped coming and spent a few minutes with his cock in her mouth before he pulled out. He then picked her up and laid her on the bed. Positioning her so that her head was hanging off the side of the mattress, he tied her hair to the bottom support of the bed so that it stretched her throat straight out.

"Arugher?"

"Don't you worry, little cocksucker. I know just how much you love having my dick inside of you. We're just trying a new position right now."

"Aoowww."

"No? What do you mean, no? You don't like new positions?"

"Aaugggh!"

"I know it's frustrating, but give me a few minutes and we'll begin again."

When he finished tying her hair back, he once again inserted his cock in her mouth and slid it all the way in. He started slowly humping her mouth and at the same time started gently massaging her breasts through the flimsy shirt that she wore. Deciding he wanted to see more, he grabbed the fabric of the shirt and tore the material open and pulled it off of her. He then continued to fondle her breasts and pinch and twist her nipples. She would have moaned with the sensations running through her, but she couldn't make a sound.

"You've got some very nice tits, my little cocksucker. What size are you, a D cup? And so firm and round. I can see from your fully erect nipples that this is really turning you on. I just bet that your pussy is soaking wet right now. What do you say we go down there and see what else you've got covered up."

He leaned forward and hooked his thumbs in her panties. With a savage jerk, the thin material parted in two pieces. The girl felt the ribbons tighten up on her thighs and were starting to spread her legs apart. She was breathing hard in panic and tried desperately keeping her legs together. She was fighting it for all she was worth, but it was like trying to push against solid steel springs. Slowly and inexorably, her legs were spread wide apart and she was completely naked and totally defenseless in front of him.

"Oh my. Very, very nice. I do love how you've got short pubes and have shaved the hairs around your pussy. And what's this? You've trimmed your pubes into the shape of a heart? So this is your love nest, little cocksucker? I will say that you have a very beautiful pussy, my dear." He ran a finger along her slit and then stuck it in his mouth. "Yep, I knew it, you're soaking wet right now. I bet you can't wait to feel my cock inside your warm, wet cunt. Let's see if I can get you lubed up a little more."

The man leaned forward further until his face was right in her crotch. She tried to struggle and scream in defiance, but the ribbons kept her firmly in place and the cock down her throat kept her silent. Her eyes went wide as she felt his tongue slide around the outside of her slit licking up the juices that have already leaked out of her. He would stop licking every few minutes and then start nibbling at the nubs of flesh. All this time she was silently screaming in ecstasy. Her back arched as his tongue snaked its way into her vagina. He continued to probe and tease her clit with his tongue. Unbelievably, his tongue lengthened until it was as long as his cock and she felt him insert the entire length of it inside her. She continued to twitch and struggle as the tongue inside her drove her to levels of pleasure previously unimaginable. When his probing tongue found her g-spot and started licking it, she almost passed out from the intense orgasm that shook her entire body. She was coming extremely hard and the man still kept licking her g-spot. She would have screamed her throat raw, but she couldn't make a single sound. Two minutes into her orgasm, the man responded to the contractions of her throat and was again filling her with his seed. The girl could see a blue light surround both their bodies before fading out. Once the light was gone, the man slowed the flicking of his tongue and she came down from her climax. As she laid there trying to calm her breathing, the man lapped up her juices and finally withdrew his tongue.

"Very tasty, little cocksucker. I could tell you've got a nice, tight pussy and now it's very well lubricated. We're going to have to see what it feels like around my cock. With your hips and the amount of flesh around your vagina, I know you can take the entire length and width of my cock inside you. I can also tell that you're a virgin, so this will be the second time that I'm going to have to hurt you. Don't worry, I'll go slow and try to be gentle."

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and untied her hair. Spinning her around on the mattress so that her thighs were over the edge of the bed, he grabbed one thigh with one hand and guided the tip of his penis toward her entrance with the other.

"Aooooo!"

"No? Why are you saying 'no'? Are you saying you don't want to fuck?"

"Aissss!"

"Well, it's too late to change your mind. I'm here, I'm horny, we're naked, and I really want to shag your brains out, so let's get it on!"

The girl screamed as his massive cock pushed at her entrance and spread her pussy lips apart. He slowly pushed inside her until the tip of his penis reached the barrier of her hymen. She whimpered and shook her head as he paused in his penetration.

"Here it comes now, get ready."

"Aioooo!"

He withdrew slightly and with a thrust of his hips, tore through her barrier and buried his cock all the way to the root inside her. The girl arched her back and screamed long and loud.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE! Aaah-hagh! Augh-haugh!"

"Oooh yeah, now that's a nice and tight, but yielding pussy. Very wet, too. I'm afraid I can't use any healing charms on you to relieve your pain, little pussy. Yes, you may have noticed that I've changed your name. Your name will be whatever orifice I've got my cock in at the time. Anyway, about the healing charm, all it would do is repair your hymen. If I heal you now we'll just have to go through this again so right now you'll just have to suck it up."

She closed her eyes as she continued to cry and scream. He let her cry it out for a few minutes while leaving his cock buried deep inside her. Once her crying reduced to moans and whimpers, he withdrew half the length of his cock and then slowly re-inserted it. She started screaming again when he buried himself completely inside her. He continued to fuck her slowly another two dozen times before he spoke again.

"My, my, you certainly are vocal. Aren't you, little pussy?"

"Arugher! Haugh hiss!"

"No, I'm not going to stop this. I've decided that I like your body and I think I'll keep it. Now, let me tell you what's going to happen. You may not realize this, but we're undergoing the final stages of a ritual right now. In case you haven't guessed, it's a ritual that binds the control of your body to my will. In short, it makes you my sex slave."

"AAIOOOO!"

"Oh, yes. In order to complete the ritual and bind you to my will, we both have to have an orgasm with my cock in each of the orifices that I plan to use." He held up a hand when her eyes got wide. "Not to worry, I don't like to bugger women, your mouth and pussy are perfectly fine. However, I may have some toys for your asshole later on. Now, we've already completed the first part of the ritual since both of us have had an orgasm with my cock in your mouth. Now all we have to do is to get both of us to come while I'm shagging your pussy and you're mine!"

"AAIIOOOO! AAIIOOOO!"

The girl renewed her struggles against her bindings, but it was a futile gesture. The man continued to slowly fuck her, withdrawing half his length and slowly re-inserting it to the root. When he was all the way in, he would give two short, hard, fast strokes inside her before burying himself completely. Then he would repeat the process all over again. He kept fucking her this way for another ten minutes and all this time, the girl would continue to struggle, moan, cry, and scream.

"Boy, you sure know how to hold out from having an orgasm, little pussy. I've had sex with only two women before you, but both of them never lasted as long as you have before coming all over my cock. But that's all right, we've got all night to complete this ritual and I haven't failed yet to make a woman come with my cock inside her!"

"Aiii ouill!"

"You think that YOU will be the one to resist having an orgasm?" The girl nodded with a look of defiance in her eyes. The man leaned his head back and laughed. "Oh, that's rich! You have an orgasm within a few minutes of my tongue inside your pussy and now you think you can resist my cock? Very well, but you haven't seen all my tricks yet! Up to now, I've just been taking my time, going slow and enjoying shagging your tight, wet cunt. I haven't done any serious fucking yet, but let's step things up a notch and see just how long you can last, shall we?"

The girl moaned, screamed, and shook her head as his massive cock continued to pound away at her. While his cock was all the way inside, he moved her thighs from her sides until they were up close to her chest. She gasped when she realized that his cock was able to penetrate deeper inside her than it did before. When she felt this, her eyes got really wide as she looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"Aioooo!"

"No? Well, you say no little pussy, but I say YES! Let's see you resist coming now!"

"AAIIOOOO!"

Her screams got louder as she felt her body building closer and closer to an unbelievable orgasm. The man sped up his thrusts as he pounded away at her. He would drive in as hard and as fast as he could and then continued to grind away with his cock completely buried inside of her. She tried to resist from having an orgasm, but her body was responding to the massive cock that was filling her up completely with each and every thrust. After two dozen hard and fast thrusts, the girl arched her back, screamed higher and louder than she ever had, and was totally engulfed in the rapture of an orgasm that was twice as intense as the one she experienced before. Even though she was coming, the man continued to fuck her mercilessly. As her muscles reflexively clamped around him, she could feel him exploding in his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside her. Incredibly, this made her own orgasm even more intense to the point of being painful, but somehow she was able to remain conscious the entire time. She had her eyes shut in ecstasy, so she didn't see the blue glow that started at her crotch and spread out from there to surround her entire body. The glowing aura then attached itself to the man before it disappeared. Once it did, both of them came down from their intense orgasms. They were both breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"Woo-hoo! Wow, I knew you'd be a good lay, but that's one of the best sexual experiences I've ever had! Now then, it looks like you weren't able to keep from having an orgasm, little pussy. You know what that means, don't you?" The girl closed her eyes and started crying. "Well, you might feel like crying, but I feel like singing! _Zip a dee do dah, zip a de yay. My, oh my I've got a wonderful SLAVE._ Don't you worry now little pussy, I'm a very good master. I'll make sure you get a good shagging at least once a day."

The girl laid her head back on the mattress and cried even harder at his declaration.

* * *

This will be a three-part story. I'll have the second part up next week.

You already know who the man is, see if you can guess the real identity of the young woman he's shagging.

And another thing, see if you can figure out the movie that had the ditty the man sung toward the end of this story.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Ticklish

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.

* * *

**Ticklish**

The girl cried for a long time when he fully realized her fate. When her crying was reduced to a few hiccups, she blinked to clear her eyes and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that the man was still standing between her legs grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes in anger, but she sucked in a breath and moaned loudly as the look on her face changed to one of shock when the man wiggled his hips. She instantly became aware that his cock was still deep inside her! What was even more shocking was that it was as hard, as thick, and as long as it was before! The girl looked at the man with wide, questioning eyes.

"Haught?"

"You're wondering about why my cock is still hard, little pussy?" The girl nodded. "That's part of the magic involved with you being my sex slave. Your magic will always have me hard and ready to shag you at a moment's notice. It also makes you permanently wet and keeps you from getting sore. Granted, we'll have to wait before having another orgasm after the terrific one we've just had, but that doesn't mean we can't do some slow fucking in the meantime."

The girl whimpered, then gasped, then started moaning as the man started moving slowly in and out of her. She could feel the juices of their combined orgasms leaking out of her vagina and running down the inside of her thighs to the mattress. She was aware that a small puddle was forming under her ass. She could also feel the ribbons start to loosen on her legs and she looked at him in surprise.

"I'm going to untie you now, little pussy. We'll start with your legs first. If you behave, I'll remove the rest of the ribbons, the tubes in your sinuses, and that ring in your mouth as well. I'm going to untie your legs one at a time and give you a little massage to get the blood flowing and to relieve any cramps you may have. Once I'm done, I want you to keep your legs spread wide apart so that I can keep shagging you. Do you understand what I said, little pussy?"

The girl nodded and moaned again as the man continued to slowly fuck her while he was working on her legs. He unwrapped one leg and was stretching it out and massaging it to get the blood flowing again. When he set her leg to the side, the girl tried desperately to use her freed leg to kick the man off of her, but to her surprise her leg wouldn't obey her commands. The man untied the ribbons on her other leg, stretched and massaged it, and set it to the other side so that she was now spread-eagled on the bed. Again, she tried to use her legs to fight the man, but they remained where the man positioned them. And all this time, his massive cock was moving slowly in and out of her while she moaned helplessly.

"I bet you were thinking of trying to kick me when I untied your legs, weren't you little pussy?" The girl looked at him with surprise on her face. "Don't look so surprised, I'd have tried the same if our roles were reversed. Unfortunately for you, our roles are NOT reversed and now you can see that I am the one in charge. Your body will obey any and all commands I give you even if in your mind you don't want to do it." The girl whimpered and them moaned louder as the man buried his cock deep inside her. He left it there as he spoke again.

"I'm going to untie your arms now, little pussy. Once I'm done, I want you to prop yourself up on your elbows when I'm done massaging them. Then we can take that ring out of your mouth." The girl felt the ribbons loosen on her arms and the man pulled them gently from behind her back one at a time, She groaned in a bit of pain because her arms were cramping worse than her legs. The pain receded after the man massaged her stiff muscles. Again, she wanted to do something with her arms to hurt the man who was violating her, scratch him, punch, him, poke his eyes out, or rip off his balls and stuff them down his throat, but all she was able to do was prop herself up on her elbows as she was ordered to do. She cried in despair for a bit when she realized that her situation was hopeless and she truly was his slave now. Her cries turned to gasps and moans as his cock moved in and out of her again.

"Now that we've got your arms taken care of, lets see about taking that ring out. First, we'll have to get rid of these tubes. It won't tickle as much as it did when it went in, but this might be slightly unpleasant so brace yourself." The man grabbed the cross piece and slowly pulled the tubes out. The girl squealed and squirmed quite a bit, but her arms and legs stayed in the same place. Once the tubes were out, she breathed a sigh of relief when the tickling sensations stopped.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it little pussy?" The girl simply glared at him. "I'm going to take the ring out now. When I remove the disk holding your tongue, I want you to keep your tongue still while I screw a small piercing on it." He unscrewed the flat disk and lifted her tongue from the stud. He then placed a steel piercing stud on her tongue and screwed it on. "Now I'm going to take the ring out. I don't want you to try and talk until I say you can and even then I'll only allow two words at a time. Nod your head if you understand my instructions, little pussy."

She nodded and suddenly the ring inside her mouth folded in half. The man pried it out from behind her teeth and banished it wandlessly along with the tubes and ribbons. He then conjured a glass of water and held it for her to drink.

"Take a mouthful and swish it around your mouth and then swallow it. Then you can drink the rest of the glass" The girl took the glass and gulped a mouthful of water then swished it around her mouth like she was told. She then was tempted to spit in the eye of the man, but instead swallowed the water as she was ordered to do. She then drank the rest of the water and gave the glass back to the man. She would have laid there quietly, but the sensations coming from her crotch had her moaning and gasping continuously.

"That's much better now, little pussy. It's much nicer being fucked without all those nasty bindings in the way now, is it?" The girl glared at him but the man merely shrugged. "Fine, be that way. You're my sex slave now and I'll have your body anytime I want whether you want me to shag you or not. Now, let's try a new position." The man pulled out of her with a wet, sucking sound and stood back. "Get on the mattress on your hands and knees." The girl rolled over and moved further up the mattress on her hands and knees. "Good, now get down on your elbows." The girl did as instructed. "Excellent, now spread your knees apart." The girl whimpered but complied with his instructions. "Wider." She whimpered louder but complied. "A little wider." She whimpered some more and shook her head but spread her legs further apart. "Very good, little pussy" the man said as he climbed on the bed and took his position behind her. "This position is called the modified doggy style. It's modified by having you on your elbows. What it does is open up your pussy so I could get maximum penetration with my cock."

The girl fought the compulsion to not talk and moaned softly, "nooooo!"

"You really don't want me to fuck you, do you little pussy?" The girl shook her head. "Well, that's too bad because it's not your choice. Now get ready because here comes my cock again!"

The man guided his cock to her entrance and started pushing. The girl moaned louder and gave a little yelp when the head of his penis entered her vagina. Once the head of his dick was inside her, he grabbed her hips and slowly pushed inside. The girl started panting, moaning, yelling and screeching as she felt his cock plunging deeper and deeper inside her. She was tossing her head side to side, pounding the mattress with her fists, and kicking the bed with her feet while screaming her lungs out but nothing she did could stop the intrusion of his cock. When the man had his hips right up against hers and was completely buried inside her, he slapped her on the ass to get her attention. She gave a little yip and turned her head to glare at him.

"Pay attention now little pussy, we're going to cover some basic rules. First rule is you will always address me correctly. Now, what is my title?"

"Po..."

"WRONG! That is my name, not my title. You will NEVER address me by my name. Do you understand, little pussy?" The girl nodded. "I told you earlier that you are now my sex slave. If you're my slave, what does that make me?"

"M-Master?"

"Very good. You see little pussy, you can be taught. Now then, whenever I ask you a question, you will always follow your answer with my title. Is that understood, little pussy?"

She answered, "Y-yes Master" then moaned loudly as his cock thrust in and out of her.

"Heh, maybe in your mind you don't want to fuck little pussy, but it seems that your body likes what my cock is doing to it. I'll make sure to accommodate you as often as I can." The girl's answer was simply a loud moan. "Okay, second rule. You are allowed to speak only when my cock is inside you unless you're answering one of my questions. That means if you want to ask me something, I'll have to be shagging you. And you are only allowed to say two words at a time. You can keep saying two words at a time, as long as they are separated by moans and yells of pleasure. Do you understand me, little pussy?"

"Yes Mast-EERR...Ahhhnnn!"

"You must really like this position, little pussy. You've been very vocal ever since I've sheathed my cock into your nice, tight cunt. Like I said, my cock goes deeper inside you while you're in this position and I really do like it when my women get vocal"

He then sighed as if he was pining for someone or something he lost. He spoke softly, as if to himself, "SHE liked this position as well. As a matter of fact, SHE was the one who wanted to explore bondage. Whoever knew SHE had a kinky side?"

Without thinking, the girl asked, "The mudblood?"

The man stiffened when he heard the words. He reached forward, grabbed a handful of hair, and with a violent jerk and a yelp of pain from the girl, hauled her vertical and turned her head so he could look her in the eye. When she saw the look in his eyes, she nearly pissed herself in fear. She thought she was afraid before, but that was just for her virtue. Now, she was truly afraid that he might do something to seriously hurt her. Maybe even kill her. He hissed softly at her through clenched teeth. That scared her even worse than if he yelled at her.

"You will never, EVER, say that word again in my presence. Do I make myself perfectly crystal clear?"

The girl blinked, swallowed, and nodded.

"Let me hear you say it, slave!"

The girl gulped and stammered, "Y-yes M-master."

The man held her gaze until he was convinced she got the message. He released the grip he had on her hair and shoved her down, pulled his cock out of her pussy and stood up from the bed. He then walked away and out of the circle of light. The girl looked around in confusion and fear, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the light overhead dimmed and other lights came on. The girl could see that the bed was in the middle of a ritual circle which was in the center of a large room. She looked around the room and saw the man in a corner of the room working with some ropes. She was getting a bad feeling when she spotted padded manacles on the end of the ropes.

"Get over here right now, slave!"

The girl jumped off the bed and made her way unsteadily to where he was standing. She nervously looked at the ropes and then to the man, hoping that he wasn't going to tie her up again. The man lifted the lid off a large box and took out a pitcher of fluid. He drank a large amount of it, refilled the container, and handed it to the girl.

"Drink that, and don't spill a drop."

The girl did as she was told, drinking slowly and making sure she got it all. It was a very large pitcher so she had to take breaks occasionally to breathe. When she was done, the man took the pitcher and placed it back in the box. He then guided her to the corner where he started attaching the manacles to her wrists and ankles. She whimpered in protest but couldn't speak because of her master's rules. Once the manacles were secured, she was lifted off the floor by her wrists. She squeaked in surprise when the ropes on her ankles spread her legs wide apart. Once more she was in a compromising position, spread-eagled and naked in front of her master.

"You know, I was going to ease you into this and save this for later. Unfortunately for you, I'm going to have to punish you for what you said earlier. Don't worry, it's nothing painful, but it can be very intense. By the way, you know that pitcher of fluid that we drank from? It contained a potion that is necessary to replace the fluids we lost when we had our orgasms. I know that you drank a whole lot more than what you lost, but trust me when I say that you're going to need it."

The girl whined and then yelped as the man stepped forward to bury his cock to the root in her pussy. She gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion and had to take a moment to calm her breathing. The man looked her in the eyes for a minute and then nodded before speaking.

"This will be your punishment. Just for this session, I've given you control of the muscles in your arms and legs. You don't have enough rope or strength in your arms to pull yourself completely off my cock. You also can't close your legs or kick me. I'm going to stand right here with my cock buried inside you and not move. The amount of movement that my cock makes inside you is entirely up to you. You can stay still and not have it affect you that much, or you can move all over the place and go into a frenzy of orgasms. I have a feeling you will do the latter. That's why I had you drink that large pitcher. It's a potion that will enable you to have an orgasm as long as you have the fluid in your body. You will use it up as you come. Since you now have such a large amount of it in your stomach, well, let's just say you'll be screaming in ecstasy for a long, long time."

The girl had a look of determination in her eyes. The man gave her a way out and she was going to take it! Unfortunately for her, the man had other plans. He conjured four feathers and held them in front of her. He smirked at her when her eyes got very wide.

"That's right, little pussy. You remember first-year charms? What we did wit the feathers? That and a bit of an animation charm will have you screaming and coming in no time!"

The man cast his charms and two of the feathers floated out of his hand and traced their way down the girl's thighs. She tried fighting it, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, but she was soon twitching then started giggling and then laughing as the two feathers went to her feet and started tickling her there. The man held the last two feathers himself and was gently brushing them across her flat and well defined belly. Her laughter was interspersed with moans and gasps as her struggles caused his cock to move around inside her. Her laughter started to become more high pitched and her movements more frenzied as the man moved the feathers from her stomach to her armpits. She tried swaying her upper body side to side and was moving her legs around to get away from the feathers, but all this did was increase the movement of his penis inside her. The man kept tickling her, moving the feather from her armpits, to her ribcage, to her nipples, to her belly, and then back to her armpits. All this time the girl continued to writhe, moan, laugh, and scream.

"AAAAAHHH!..HaHaHaHa...OOOH...OOOH...HaHa...P-PLEASE, S-STOP!...UNGH..OOOH...PL-PLEASE, ST-STOP!...I-I'M GONNA...HaHaHa...G-GONNA PEE!"

"That's not what's happening with your body, little pussy. It might be another girl's normal reaction to pee when being tickled, but remember that you're a SEX slave. So, in other words, you're not going to pee, you're going to come!"

"OOOHH...Y-You're r-right!...AAH...OOH...YOU'RE R-RIGHT!...I'M CO...HaHaHa...OH, GOD!...OOOH...OH, GOD!...I-I'M COOOMMINGGG!...AAAAHHHH!"

The girl arched her back and screamed as her juices spurted out of her pussy around the man's cock, soaking his balls and running down his legs. He continued tickling her with his feathers while the ones on her legs would alternate between going up and down her thighs, her calves, and then back to her feet. The girl was screaming and laughing even louder now as she continued struggling against her bonds and was coming continuously around his cock.

"AAAAHHH..OOOHH..S-STILL C-COMING!...OOOHH...OH, GOD!...OOOHHH...N-NOT ST-STOPPING!...HaHaHa...OOHH...PL-PLEASE!...UNGH...STOOOPPPP!

"You want me to stop?"

"HaHa..YES!..OOOH!"

"Yes...what?"

"WHAT?..UNGH...OOOH!"

"Did you forget so soon? What is my title?"

"MA...OOOH... MASTER!"

"So again, you want me to stop?"

"Y-YES, MA-MASTER...HaHaHa...OOOHHH!"

"Why should I stop?"

"MA...OOOH...MASTER?"

"Why should I stop? After all, I'm the one in control here. You DID take that potion earlier, so you can keep up this orgasm for a very long time. Besides, I really like the way your titties are bouncing and jiggling as you're moving around."

"OOOH...PLE...AAAHH...PLEASE, S-STOP!...OOOH, GOD!...OOOHH...OH, GOD!...HaHaHa...ST-STILL CO-COMINGGG!"

"It's also not fair to me, you know. Here you are in the middle of a great orgasm and I'm just building my way up to one. Keep this up for a little while longer and I'll get my rocks off as well, little pussy."

After hearing this, the girl pulled with her arms to lift herself slightly off the man's cock. She then quickly impaled herself back on it. She would occasionally struggle side to side in her efforts to get away from the feathers, but she also kept trying to fuck herself on his cock.

"What are you doing, little pussy? Trying to get me to an orgasm a bit sooner?"

"YE...OOH..YES, MA-MASTER...HaHaHa...OOH...COME SO-SOONER...AAAHH..ST-STOP SOONER!"

The man leaned his head back and laughed. "Oh, I like you, little pussy. I know you're doing it to get off my dick and stop me from torture tickling you, but you showed great incentive coming up with that solution to your problem. Very well, I'll allow it but I'm going to continue tickling you. Let's see how long it takes before you can make me come!"

The girl kept pulling herself up and lowering herself, sliding up and down on his cock. She would continue to scream, moan, and occasionally curse as the massive orgasm sent spasm's throughout her body. She would spasmodically twitch and jerk in reaction to the feathers tickling her. And through it all, her constant orgasm showed no signs of abating. After a few more minutes of this, the man dropped the feathers and grabbed her hips. He shoved his hips forward and pounded away at her a dozen times before he buried himself completely inside her. His back arched as he shot his seed deep inside her vagina. He would pull out slightly, letting their combined juices spill out of her before shoving his cock completely inside her again. They continued with their combined orgasms until most of the potion in their bodies was used up. Taking a moment to slow his breathing down, the man banished the feathers tickling the girl. When he started to step away, he had to grab the ropes tying her wrists to keep from slipping. He was having a hard time keeping his footing because he was standing in a sizable puddle of their combined juices. He looked down at the puddle and then back to the girl tied up in front of him.

"I think we made quite a bit of a mess, little pussy."

* * *

Part two is done, I'll have the last part up in a few days.

There's been a few attempts at figuring out who the girl is, but no one is even close. Everything will be revealed in the next and final chapter.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. And thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Disclosure

Harry gets a new toy, and a bit of revenge as well. Nothing but smut. Rated M for a reason. OOC Harry.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **The following story contains adult language, nudity, bondage, lots and lots of kinky sex, and other themes. If you're underage, please go away. If you're not into those kind of things, don't read. You've been warned, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Flamers get an _aquamenti_ charm in the face.

I also need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in his world.

* * *

**Disclosure**

The man waved a hand at the manacles on the girl's legs. They magically unlocked themselves and clattered to the floor. He instructed her to wrap her legs around his waist and she did as she was instructed. He then gestured to the manacles on her wrists and as they popped open, he took her arms and draped them over his shoulders. She gave a little gasp as her full body weight pushed his rock-hard cock deeper inside her cunt. He then stepped away from the puddle he was standing in and went to his potions box. Pulling out the pitcher which had refilled itself, he took a long drink to replenish the fluids he lost during his long orgasm. He then refilled the container and handed it to the girl so she could drink from it as well. When she was done, he put the container back in the box and instructed the girl to hold on. She thought he was going to apparate, but he just turned to the door and walked out of the room.

"Wh-what's happening?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, little pussy. We're just going to clean ourselves up a bit. There's still a lot of hours left in the day and a lot more fucking to do!"

The girl moaned in despair, but laid her head on his shoulder and held on. She tried holding tight with her arms and legs to relieve the pressure his cock was placing on her crotch, but it didn't help. Her breath would hitch slightly in her throat whenever the man would bounce while walking. She turned her head to glare at him.

"P-please stop."

"Stop what?"

"Bouncing."

"You don't like it, little pussy?"

"No, Master."

"Well, that's too bad, little pussy. I like the feel of it, so be quiet."

The girl moaned as she put her head back on his shoulder and tried to ignore the sensations coming from her vagina. The man walked up some stairs and opened the door at the top of the stairs to what looked like a large mansion. He continued on through some doors that led outside. The girl felt the sunshine and warm breeze on her skin, so she lifted her head and looked around.

"Where's this?" she asked him.

"It's an island in the British Virgin Islands that's not on any map. No one knows about it and no one can find it. We're all alone here, my little pussy."

She whimpered in despair at his declaration. She looked around again and she could see that they were heading toward a small, rock-lined cove. The water of the cove was blue-green, totally calm and crystal clear. They passed a covered pavilion which was just under the trees at the edge of the beach. The man continued straight into the water and waded in until the water was up to his waist. He then squatted down until the water was up to his chest.

"Uncross your legs and put your feet down." The girl did as she was ordered. "Now put your hands on my shoulders and lean back." Again, the girl complied with his instructions. "Good, now you're in a position where I can wash you off thoroughly."

The girl started to ask what he was going to do, but her eyes went wide and she gasped as she felt him move his cock in and out of her. This time, instead of pulling out only halfway before plunging back in, he would pull almost all the way out and push in a bit of water along with his cock when he re-entered her. Neither one of them paid any attention to the sticky strings of come that were washing out of her body. As he was fucking her, he dipped his hands in the water to wet them and ran them along her arms, her shoulders, and her back before focusing on her breasts. He would fondle and massage each of her breasts, tracing the pink, puffy flesh before giving her nipples a pinch. He would then lean forward and run his tongue around her nipples before giving each of them a gentle nip. She was moaning loudly now due to his ministrations, not only with his cock inside her but also with his hands roaming all over her body. When he was satisfied that she was sufficiently cleaned out, he pulled out of her and had her stand up.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

The man swam away from her a short distance and then dove to the bottom of the cove. He was underwater for about ten seconds when he resurfaced and swam back to her. When he stood up next to her, she noticed that he had a wad of a green plant in each hand. She tilted her head to the side and pointed at what he was holding since she couldn't speak.

"Yep, it's gillyweed. We'll take it together so our transformations will end at exactly the same time. Once we take this and go underwater, we won't be able to talk so I'm giving you instructions now. We're going to find a spot on the bottom and we'll start with the 69 position. That's where I'll be eating your pussy and you'll be sucking my cock at the same time. When you're going down on me, I want you to take my cock all the way down your throat like you did before. Also, keep your legs spread wide while I've got my tongue in your pussy. You don't have to worry about breathing since you're won't be using your lungs. Make absolutely certain you DON'T use your teeth with my cock in your mouth! Once we're done with that, I'll be fucking you in various positions until our hour is up. Do you understand me, slave?"

"Yes, Master."

The man held a hand out and gave her some of the weed. She looked down at the slimy weed in her hand with a bit of disgust on her face, then looked up at him. When he nodded and put his weed to his mouth, she sighed and put her handful of weed in her mouth as well. She gagged and nearly retched from the taste and slimy consistency, but she was able to choke down the disgusting mass. She ducked underwater when she felt the changes in her body, the first of which were gills on the sides of her neck which enabled her to 'breathe' easily underwater. Her feet extended into fins and her fingers became webbed. She also noticed that her vision was perfectly clear. She looked around and marveled at being underwater for a few moments until the man gave her a gesture to follow him.

Their finned feet and webbed hands enabled them to swim easily through the warm, clear water. They were taking in the sights and following several schools of colorful fish around. They did this for about twenty minutes and the girl was starting to enjoy herself until the man stopped swimming and beckoned her closer. She sagged her shoulders and swam up to where he was standing on a sandy patch in between coral ledges. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her upside down so that her legs were spread wide and her crotch was in his face. This put her in a position so that his penis was right in front of her. Compelled by her orders, she took his cock in one hand, opened her mouth wide, and let it slide down her throat all the way to the root. She felt the swallowing sensations start in her throat and was starting to settle down until she felt his tongue enter her vagina. Her body stiffened and she grabbed him by the butt cheeks when his tongue ran across her nub, bring her to a nearly instantaneous climax. She would have screamed in ecstasy, but she was totally silent underwater. She was coming very, VERY hard, but the man did not stop licking and teasing her clit. He held her hips with one hand and with the other reached down to pinch and fondle her nipples. His tongue kept flicking against her nub and still her own orgasm just would not stop. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man withdrew his tongue from her and tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and noticed that there was a bit of come leaking from the tip.

The man grabbed her hips and lowered her body so that her face was almost on the bottom. Before the girl could figure out what he was doing, she could feel the tip of his penis starting to enter her vagina. She looked back up in surprise and could see his cock being inserted as well as feel it. She had her mouth open in a silent scream and was pounding the sand with her fists as his cock was buried completely inside her. Using her arms, she held herself out at an angle so that she wouldn't have her face in the sand. The man moved slowly in and out of her and was getting her well lubricated. He then repositioned her legs so that they were straight out to her sides. He then raised her upper torso from the bottom so that she was parallel with the sand. Then he took her hips and rotated her so that she was facing the surface and paused momentarily. He took her hands one at a time and placed them on her ankles. He then gave them a small squeeze as a signal to keep holding them. Once she was set in this position, the man started rotating her slowly. This was a totally new sensation for her and she would have been screaming like a banshee, but again she was totally silent. The man continued to rotate her on his cock which drove her to another powerful orgasm. He kept rotating her body as if she was a roast on a spit as she continued to come extremely hard. A few minutes into her orgasm, she felt him start to come and was filling her vagina with his hot seed. Their combined juices were leaking out from around his cock and was drifting away in the current. After ten minutes of fucking her this way, he stopped rotating her while she was face up and he pulled out of her. He stood her vertically and held her steady until she got her bearings again. He then pointed toward the shore and the girl nodded and followed him. When they reached the shallows, they waited until the effects of the gillyweed wore off. When they both felt the fins disappearing and the gill slits close up, they stood in the shallows and took a breath of fresh air.

"Oh wow, that was very, very nice. We'll have to do that again sometime." The man ignored the glare he received as he shook his head to get the water out of his ears. He pointed to the pavilion at the edge of the beach. "Let's go over to the pavilion for a while. Lead the way, slave." The girl bowed her head and walked in front of the man. He walked out of the water a few feet behind her, his eyes trained on her ass the entire time. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, yummy."

The girl turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him, but continued to walk toward the pavilion. She could see that there was a flimsy curtain hanging from the eaves so it was difficult to make out what was inside. Taking a step up on the raised platform, she pulled the curtain to the side and groaned when she saw what was in the middle of the pavilion. The man stepped up beside her and she squeaked when he put his hand on her ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

"What's the matter?" The girl gestured to the center of the pavilion.

"Yes, my slave, it's a bed. I thought we'd have a comfortable place to talk for a while." She arched an eyebrow at him and he raised his hands as if to surrender. "Fine, fine, you caught me. We're going to fuck as well. Get on the bed on your hands and knees. You know the position I want you in, don't you slave?"

The girl whined and whimpered but nodded her head as she complied with his orders. She crawled onto the mattress until she was in the center and was down on her elbows with her knees spread wide. The girl whined a little louder as she felt him climb onto the bed behind her. Her whining turned into a gasp as he entered her from behind and then started moaning as she felt his thick shaft slowly sliding inside her and filling her up. She gave a little yelp when he fully inserted his cock and bumped her ass with his hips. He leaned forward and spooned into her back. Reaching under her arms and grabbing her breasts, he pulled her back so she was sitting on her haunches.

Moving her hair to the side, he whispered in her ear, "I've got something to show you, little pussy." He then conjured a full-length mirror in front of her. The girl's jaw dropped nearly into her lap in shock when she saw her own reflection for the first time since she woke up in this place.

"H-how?"

"There's a very simple explanation little pussy, it's called magic. Now, the magic that I performed wasn't simple, in fact it was downright difficult. It took a long time to gather together everything I needed for the ritual. Some elements of the ritual could be called dark, but I think the results were well worth it. Initially, my idea of revenge would have been to just kill you, but I think this is the perfect payback. Wouldn't you agree, little pussy?"

The girl reached up and touched her face, as if to see if it was real. She looked into the chocolate brown eyes staring back at her in the mirror as if they were the eyes of a stranger. She ran a hand through the bushy brown locks on her head and looked at some of the strands in her hand. She let the hair drop out of her fingers and then looked down at her ample breasts and at the hands fondling them. She reached down and touched a nipple experimentally and gasped at the sensations running through her when she brushed her fingers across one. Her eyes went down between her legs, to the small, heart-shaped patch of pubic hair and further down to the massive cock that was swelling her mound and stretching her pussy lips tight. She gasped and moaned as the man gave a small thrust of his hips, burying his cock deeper inside her. She looked back up to the reflection of her face in the mirror with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm G-Granger?"

The man started giving her some short, sharp thrusts to get her attention. She responded to his ministrations by yipping, yelling, and moaning each time he thrust his cock inside her. He turned her head and hissed in her ear. "No, you're not HER, you will never be HER. Your name will always be 'slave', or 'little cocksucker', or 'little pussy' depending on where my cock is at the time. You will NEVER, EVER be a replacement for HER. Do you understand me, little pussy?"

"Ahhhnnn...Y-yes, M-Master."

"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, I'll let you in on how you got to this point. Like I said earlier, it took a long time, three years as a matter of fact and a lot of traveling around the globe to gain the power I needed for my revenge. I was looking for obscure and ancient rites and spells. I figured that if no one knew about them, no one can defend against them. I visited a lot of the ancient magical sites around the world, the Mayan temples in Mexico, the Valley of Kings in Egypt, and even some unidentified ruins in Thailand amongst others. As you can see from my wandless magic, I've learned quite a bit and have become very powerful. I felt I was ready to return to Britain and take my vengeance, but I decided to visit at a site in Iran on my way back. That is where I found something interesting that changed almost all of my plans"

"In a tomb of one of the sultan's sorcerers I found a spell and ritual I've never heard of. It turns out the sorcerer was an extreme pervert and sex fiend. His insatiable appetite for sex would wear out non-magical women, so he designed a spell to bind witches to his will by having their own magic compelling them to obey his commands. Their magic would prepare their bodies each time their master wanted to have sex with them. He could fuck them all day every day and neither one of them would ever get tired or sore. No matter how many times he had sex with them, they would be just as tight as the first time he screwed them. He could also shoot gallons of sperm into them and they never would become pregnant. Their magic will also keep them looking young and desirable, but unfortunately it turns ALL their magic toward having sex and they can't use any of it. In other words, they become squibs. When I saw this, I knew this was exactly what I needed for my revenge, at least for a big part of it. I gathered the rest of the things I required and came to my island to prepare for the ritual. Once that was done and everything was prepared, all I had to do was wait for the moment to strike. I went back to Britain and hung around Diagon Alley waiting for you to show up. It took a few days, but I saw you coming out of Gringott's and turn down Knockturn Alley. I followed and fired a quick stunner to your back and slapped on a portkey to my island. I then performed another ritual that would transform your body into what you are now. I put you into stasis and a nutrient bath, added some of HER blood as the control DNA, added a few enhancement spells, mainly to your boobs, and activated the transformation sequence. It took sixty days to complete the change, but I think the results speak for themselves. I took you out of the bath, dressed you in that tee shirt and panties, placed you on the bed in the slave ritual circle, and removed the stasis charm. Obviously, you know the rest, little pussy."

All throughout his story, the man continued his short thrusts with his hips causing the girl to arch her back and occasionally moan. He would drive her nearly to the point of an orgasm by reaching down and rubbing her nub with his fingers and then stopping when he felt her begin to tighten up. All this was driving her nearly insane with passion, but one thing the man said started bothering her. Her eyes snapped open when she fully realized what he just said.

"My m-magic?"

"Ah, you caught that part didn't you, little pussy? Yes, your magic is turned against you and yes, technically as far as casting spells you're now a squib. Also, since all your magic is binding you as a sex slave, the transfiguration you underwent is now permanent."

"Noooooo!"

The girl began to moan and cry in despair over the loss of her magic and the fact that she will be in this body for the rest of her life. After crying for a while, she looked at the mirror into the man's eyes with hatred in her own.

"Wh-why?"

"Ah, that's the most important question of all, isn't it little pussy. Like I told you earlier, it's all about revenge. You think that just because of your upbringing you can do anything you want? Did you think you could just walk away from what you did without repercussions? You took something precious from me. Something that wasn't yours and can never be replaced. SHE couldn't even stand me touching her after what you did to her. Even so, I tried to be loving and supportive because SHE was my friend and lover. After that farce of a trial, SHE closed up and became even more withdrawn. We moved to this island together to get away from everyone, hoping it would stop the constant stares and whispers. Unfortunately, it didn't help dispel the persistent nightmares and SHE jumped off a cliff two months after we got here. SHE wasn't dead yet, but was fading fast. I tried everything I could to save her, but it was too late. I saved some of her hair and blood and buried her behind the mansion" The man paused, closed his eyes, and choked down a sob. When he opened his misty eyes, the girl shivered in fear when she saw the look in them. "That's when I started my hunt for items of power. You know the rest."

"Was...Nggh...wasn't a-alone."

"Oh, I knew you weren't alone when you did it. You've always had SOME kind of back up. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, your compatriots never got a chance to..._violate_...her. The aurors got there early to break up your little party. You were the only one to do the deed, your partners merely looked on and waited their turn. So, while they're not here to share your fate, their fate is the same as the ones who set you free."

"My...Ohhh..my f-father..."

"...Is dead, along with your partners in crime Nott, Crabbe, Avery, and every pureblood on the Wizengamot who handed down that verdict. That's right little pussy, I returned to Britain while you were in stasis and used my power to track down and kill every single member that turned in a 'not guilty' vote. In my mind, they were just as complicit in rape as you were."

The girl's eyes grew wide. She whispered, "Y-you're dark."

The man nodded. "Maybe I am. After what I did, all the rest of Wizarding Britain is calling me the next Dark Lord. I'm done with killing and I'm not interested in killing any more. Now, I'm perfectly content to hide away on this island until the storm blows over and maybe I'll return to explain things. In the meantime, I've got you to play with." The man smirked at her. "I suppose you COULD say I'm a Dark Lord, or maybe I'm a Dork Lord since I use my cock to rule over you. You even have a special mark that shows you're my slave, little pussy. Would you like to see it?"

"I-I'm marked?"

"Yep. Hold out your left arm palm up." The girl did as instructed. When the man swiped his hand over her arm, she arched her back and screamed when a massive orgasm hit her body like a runaway Hogwart's Express. It seemed to go on and on and when it was over, it left her dizzy, panting and sweaty. When she got her breath back, she lifted her left arm to see the mark she had there. It was not black with a skull and a snake coming out of it, instead it was pink and showed a pussy with a cock in it. The mark was also _moving_! As she watched, the cock was moving slowly in and out of the pussy_. _Amazingly, the movements on the mark coincided with the movement of the cock going in and out of her own body. The girl looked up at the man who was smirking over her shoulder.

"You like it, little pussy? I guess that since I'm the Dork Lord, I'll call you one of my little Cock Eaters! Appropriate name, wouldn't you say? Now for the rest of your life you get to know what it's like to be used like a piece of meat." The man leaned his head back and laughed long and loud at his own joke.

However, the sex slave formerly known as Draco Malfoy didn't see the humor in the situation. She was bound by her own magic now and couldn't retaliate against the man violating her. Since her magic is required to transform and hers is bound by the slave ritual, she was stuck in this body for the rest of her life. She couldn't even audibly say his name! So she did the only thing she could do to vent her despair and silently screamed the name of her master and tormenter.

"_POTTTTEERRRRR!"_

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming.

Let me just say right now that I don't advocate rape. I wrote this as a revenge story. I think it would be poetic justice to having a rapist re-live over and over again what they put their victims through. This is not an option for this world, but in the world of magic a rapist can be seamlessly transformed into a woman and no one can tell the difference. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. And thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**Just a short author's note.**

First off, let me say Thank You to everyone who read this story and gave feedback. This was my first attempt at a smutfic and several readers e-mailed me with ideas to change certain things. I went back and did just that and I'm happier with the result. For those who have read the story before, go back and read it again and tell me what you think.

On to other things. Like I said earlier, I only advocate bondage and other themes as long as both parties are adults and as long as both are willing to do those things. I would NEVER advocate tying someone up and having their way with them if one of them were unwilling. That is rape. Why did I have an unwilling subject in my story? Because the story really was about REVENGE and I think Draco got everything he (she) deserved.

Someone said that Harry is pretty evil in this story. Well, yes he is. I'd say he went a little insane after Hermione died. He more than likely blames himself quite a bit for his inability to save her. After all, he can't even say her name out loud. He was going to use the powers and abilities he found in his travels to get his revenge and kill those who wronged him. That is until he found something else he could use to get even in addition to killing his enemies.

A few more were distressed that Draco is now a sex slave and that Harry is screwing her. In her current form, she looks nothing at all like Draco. In fact, she looks exactly like Hermione. I'd like to think that this could be Harry's way of punishing himself for not saving her life. Again, keep in mind that Harry is a little nuts in this fic.

Once again, thanks to everyone who read this and please leave a review.


End file.
